


In nome della Famiglia

by ratpaws (Hanjo)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Birth, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Cruelty, Cults, Curses, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Horror, Motherhood, Murder Family, Pregnancy, Ritual Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexism, Sexual Content, Suicide, Thriller, Tragedy, Trickster Gods, Witchcraft
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanjo/pseuds/ratpaws
Summary: Silva e Kikyo erano giovani quando si sono sposati per dovere. La loro è un'unione tra assassini, ma presto Kikyo comprende la nuova realtà. L'uomo accecato dalla propria arroganza, per Kikyo, diviene un vantaggio...[I tag riguardano l'intera opera e non necessariamente il capitolo corrente]
Relationships: Kikyou Zoldyck & Silva Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 1





	In nome della Famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Il testo che segue non è adatto a lettori facilmente impressionabili o suscettibili, i temi trattati sono cruenti e espliciti. La lettura non è adatta a un pubblico di minori.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Quella che viene chiamata magia nera, ma che preferisco chiamare semplicemente pratica poiché l'atto che ne genera dipende dalle intenzioni del praticante e non dalla magia stessa, si basa su due forze fondamentali e due princìpi complementari, Vita e Morte. Tali pratiche ritualistiche, che coinvolgono il sesso e la morte, smuovono forti vibrazioni e energie primordiali. La dualità dell'esistenza stessa.  
> Dal Sesso si genera vita, e da Morte si conclude e inizia una trasformazione. Citando il titolo provocatorio di Robin Wheeler e la massima di vita del chitarrista Jon Nödtveidt (Dissection), la morte è l'ultimo orgasmo della vita. Il termine "le petite mort", la piccola morte, è un termine il cui primo uso fu registrato nel 1572 e significa "la breve perdita o indebolimento della coscienza" , riferito specificamente alla sensazione di post orgasmo - sopratutto femminile - come un momento di perdita di coscienza paragonabile alla morte.  
> Il “punto zero” dell'Universo, da cui tutto inizia, è Caos. Come è scritto nella Genesis, Dio che è energia dell'Universo, discerne luce e ombra dalla stessa matrice. Ed è nel Caos che alcuni credono di poter ritrovare la rinascita, tramite la distruzione come metodo di ascensione.  
> Un concetto simile ma lontano da questo lo si può vedere anche nel Buddhismo, pensate a Netero e al suo sacrificio durante L'Arco di Chimera. A differenza dello Scintoismo, che è per i vivi, è la parte spirituale più vicina alla morte e ai morti, pertanto non troverete cimiteri scintoisti ma buddisti. La privazione è forma di ascensione e l'energia non si accumula come nello Scintoismo ma si disperde.
> 
> Tale è la base per la quale è stato scritto il testo, sotto forma di racconto dark a tema orrorifico.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dopo la cerimonia, Silva attese la venuta della sposa nella sala comune. Con lui c'erano suo padre Zeno e il padre del padre, Maha.  
Il silenzio sembrava avesse un suono. L'opulenza dei dragoni d'oro e degli averi antichi degli Zoldyck non sembravano essere l'ingombro principale nella sala.  
Zeno gli si avvicinò, con un gesto lo invitò a porgergli i polsi. Gli attaccò sulle maniche due gemelli di giada di buon auspicio, un presente vezzoso per le nozze.  
Non c'erano parole ma sguardi fugaci e formali, un accenno di sorriso da parte di Zeno come a rassicurare il figlio che, anche se non lo dimostrava, sembrava irrequieto e pensieroso. Silva era un ragazzo di vent'anni quando sposò Kikyo la cui famiglia, alleata con gli Zoldyck, aveva le proprie radici in un continente molto lontano a Est. Lei aveva diciotto anni.  
A mani congiunte, Zeno si rimise al suo posto, austero e ritto di fianco a Silva.  
Non servirono lunghi discorsi né spiegazioni che Zeno colse l'irrequietezza dell'uomo che, visto da un esterno, sembrava una statua di sale infrangibile.  
Strano a dirsi, ma Zeno aveva l'attitudine di un fratello più che di un padre quando si rivolse beffardamente a Silva, non per rimproverarlo ma per spezzare o smuovere la sua attenzione sul presente. Un leggero ghigno, non maligno, tremò sulle sue labbra.

\- "Non tutto ciò che è giusto ci rende felici, né tutto ciò che è dovere ci rende liberi. Non è quello che ti sei detto tutto il tempo per sopravvivere?"

Silva non rispose subito, non lo stava ignorando ma era facile per lui chiudersi in se stesso. Non si sentiva costretto, forse Kikyo si sentiva venduta come carne al macello, ma ciò che lo infastidiva era la natura della sposa.  
Gli Zoldyck, si sa, sono una potente e rinomata famiglia di assassini di professione. La vocazione si tramanda da sangue a sangue, non sono mercenari ma formati bushida, la loro è la _Via delle Ombre_. La maggior parte delle unioni nella famiglia avviene sotto forma di alleanza, e mai per amore. Un assassino che viene spinto dal puro desiderio? avere una relazione come la intendono le persone comuni significherebbe avere una debolezza, nonché un'arma facile da usare contro se stessi, un assassino che desidera non è formato dalla propria vocazione.  
Le famiglie alleatesi nel tempo con gli Zoldyck erano altrettanto fuori dal comune. La famiglia di Kikyo era così detta ascesa dai _figli del vuoto_ , come i Giganti nella creazione. Realtà estranee alla maggior parte delle persone comuni.  
Silva incontrò Kikyo per la prima volta quando aveva sedici anni, durante l'incontro che viene detto di stipulazione. E' un momento importante per entrambe le famiglia affinché si decida un'alleanza, è una settimana in cui i futuri fidanzati possono conoscersi formalmente. Ciò significava anche allenarsi insieme, la famiglia di Kikyo però era un'insolita famiglia di assassini i quali affermavano che, le donne della famiglia, usavano praticare anche "vie alternative".  
Durante quei giorni, Kikyo aveva superato le porte d'ingresso e così si era aggiudicata l'approvazione degli Zoldyck come miglior partito per il giovane Silva. Kikyo diceva di essere una sorta di "strega" - non proprio una strega - ma è il termine che usò per farsi capire da Silva, la definizione più vicina all'immaginario che il ragazzo poteva comprendere.  
Parlò di alcune pratiche a lei usuali che il giovane mai aveva sentito nominare e che riteneva ridicole e basate sulla superstizione. Kikyo non era solo una ragazza il cui Nen sembrava prudere e trafiggere Silva ma una presenza nevrotica e propensa alle noie, nei confronti di Silva, che come un lupo solitario era esigente nei suoi spazi.  
Kikyo strofinava freneticamente una sorta di talismano, o così sembrava a Silva, avvolto in pelle di lepre e che a dire di Kikyo "voleva tenere sempre con sé fino al giorno in cui sarebbe rimasta incinta per la prima volta".  
Durante quella settimana, Silva imparò a conoscere la ragazza la quale non gli lasciò facilmente tregua. Era usuale svegliarsi al mattino e ritrovare un cuore di tortora sotto il cuscino, come credenza di Kikyo. Silva non era certo impressionato, ma quei gesti dimostrativi lo incuriosirono dopo il quinto giorno di routine, per quanto Kikyo si stesse impegnando a farsi accettare. O per come, probabilmente, stesse cercando di attirare la sua attenzione "in modo così adolescenziale".  
Erano eventi semplici, non utilitari e per questo fastidiosi per Silva, ma unici nel loro genere.

Tutti e tre non distolsero lo sguardo dall'ingresso in attesa di Kikyo. Maha si incamminò per accogliere la mano della ragazza una volta arrivata, dopo il cambio d'abito.  
Il personale domestico era disposto in fila, come a presenziare un incontro tra reali. Anche il personale domestico e i maggiordomi, non era persone qualunque. Il loro addestramento era mirato e duramente provato per sopravvivere - e non semplicemente lavorare - al fianco di persone come gli Zoldyck. La ormai signora Kikyo sembrava aver destato più preoccupazione del semplice servire il padrone di casa. Quel mattino Tsubone, tra i maggiordomi più fidati degli Zoldyck, entrò nella stanza di Kikyo per servirle la colazione. Anche se il caminetto era acceso durante il freddo mattino di Gennaio, le fiamme sembravano ghiacciarsi per un istante in presenza di quella donna. Kikyo era di spalle, ringraziò per il tè, la sua voce era calma, bassa, e languida. La sensazione era quella di un serpente che strisciava lentamente, nascosto nell'erba. Un pettirosso si posò sulla finestra, semi aperta. Certo, con il freddo di quel periodo sarebbe stato inutile tenerla aperta sopratutto con il caminetto acceso, ma Tsubone intuì non fosse una buona idea chiudere la finestra di propria volontà, né chiederlo alla signora, come invece poteva essere logico fare. Kikyo, prima di sorseggiare il tè, lanciò il cucchiaino che sfrecciò come una scintilla d'argento verso l'animale che se non fosse volato via in tempo - e quasi non ce la fece - lo avrebbe trafitto barbaramente.  
Il cucchiaino si infilzò in meno di due secondi sulla corteccia dell'albero in vista dalla finestra.  
Kikyo era semplicemente annoiata e nervosa il giorno delle nozze.  
A Tsubone non piacque per niente la sensazione che quella donna emanava semplicemente con la sua presenza nuda.

Kikyo venne presa per mano da Maha, il quale la condusse d'innanzi suo marito. Il suo sorriso era nascosto dal ventaglio viola, abbinato al vestito. Audace la scelta del colore, per un matrimonio così formale. Scorgevano solo I suoi occhi neri e profondi, sembravano dispersivi e ipnotici e ogni suo battito di ciglia pareva essere il momento giusto per il vaso di Pandora di aprirsi. I suoi lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti elaboratamente in un gioco di perle, tocchi di luce raffinati. Zeno si schiarì la gola per attirare l'attenzione di Silva, un leggero sbuffo con il braccio, Silva doveva prenderle la mano come a invitarla. Il giovane Silva doveva adattarsi velocemente alla realtà, poiché ora sarebbe stato responsabile per le scelte che sarebbero ricadute sulla famiglia. In quel momento sentì il gelido sguardo discreto del padre colpirlo in giudizio, fu lui a prendere la mano di Kikyo e a rivolgersi dolcemente alla giovane, con un gesto simbolico di baciamano, un sorriso. Le parole che seguirono erano aspre, e misero Silva a disagio.

> \- "Perdonate mio figlio, ha il corpo del cacciatore ma la coscienza di chi non ucciderebbe subito il cervo morente."

Dalle labbra di Kikyo uscì una lieve risatina, come era normale per una giovane ragazza della sua età anche lei si sentiva in soggezione, ma la gentilezza di Zeno e l'irrequietezza di Silva la divertirono innocentemente. Non distolse lo sguardo da Silva, che lo trafisse, e posò di spontanea volontà la mano nella sua. Si avvicinò in punta di piedi e baciò delicatamente la guancia di Silva.

> \- "Onorerò il nome della tua famiglia, se tu mi darai la possibilità di farlo."

Per quanto Kikyo ci credesse, anche questa era una formalità, una posa d'innanzi i capo famiglia più anziani.

> \- "Il primo figlio arriverà presto, mia cara"

disse Zeno sorridendo e alludendo al dovere di Silva, seguito dall'altrettanto sorriso di Maha e la sua affermazione:

> \- "Direi di lasciare soli gli sposi, ora che le cerimonie sono finite. Che questi giorni siano lieti per le nostre famiglie."- 

Non ci furono particolari festeggiamenti dopo le nozze, il dovere non aveva bisogno di ulteriori fronzoli. Zeno e Maha lasciarono il grande salone seguiti da alcuni servitori, si sarebbero diretti in un'altra sala dove avrebbero sorseggiato sake e discusso di affari. Nella sala con gli sposi, rimasero solo i servitori Caio e Jabami. 

Caio era di due anni più giovane di Jabami che invece lavorava per gli Zoldyck prima del suo arrivo. L'adattabilità e la flessibilità sono fondamentali per sopravvivere nella residenza. I segreti di famiglia non sono solo scomode chimere alimentate dai signori, ma gli stessi servitori dovevano vivere rigidamente secondo i dettami della famiglia. Anche per loro, non era possibile lasciarsi fuggire dal desiderio ed era severamente proibito avere relazioni tra colleghi. Per Jabami e Caio l'indisciplina e mancanza di professionalità, all'ombra della famiglia, era una radice insidiosa che aveva iniziato a diventare una pianta rampicante nei sentimenti di entrambi - poiché entrambi nel turbine dei propri doveri, costretti a una vita insipida, avevano trovato l'amore. Non erano sciocchi, né giovani ingenui, ma attenti abbastanza da poter vivere una relazione clandestina all'interno delle mura. Rischiare così tanto per qualcosa che potrebbe non durare, e che non sarebbe durato facilmente, era ciò che invece li tenne uniti nel loro peccato. Anche se breve, sarebbe stato discreto e amaramente vissuto. Jabami e Caio presenziavano ai lati dell'ingresso, come le guardie reali erano attenti e diligenti e non si concessero nemmeno uno sguardo quando i due sposi erano distratti.

Silva e Kikyo si sedettero a sorseggiare sake, Silva non era molto loquace ma Kikyo parlava parecchio sopratutto sulla sua idea di gestione familiare; era una donna apprensiva, e molto rigida, voleva il meglio per i suoi figli poiché egli sarebbero stati Zoldyck. Kikyo era intenzionata ad educare la prole anche in base al suo insegnamento, ed era disposta a farlo anche per i figli nati maschi, che tradizionalmente nella famiglia di Kikyo non avevano facilmente accesso alle pratiche da lei sostenute. L'unione con gli Zoldyck - nell'immagine di Kikyo - doveva essere qualcosa di nuovo e più potente, assassini capaci di destarsi. Silva, d'altro canto, approvava alcune delle parole di Kikyo e parlò solo per interrompere il suo entusiasmo, e precisare che solo lui avrebbe avuto parola in merito gli eredi. Ci tenne a scandire più di una volta la parola erede. Gli Zoldyck di sangue, come ribatté.  
Egli era scettico e critico nei confronti di Kikyo la quale seguiva - citando - le proprie credenze sinistre e poco chiare. A dirla tutta, Silva era ipocrita poiché anch'egli, altrettanto, seguiva rigidamente la mentalità della famiglia. A suo dire, gli eredi degli Zoldyck si distinguevano perché Trasmutatori, come lui stesso e i suoi padri prima di lui e che solo prove convincenti riguardo le capacità del fanciullo avrebbero potuto farlo aprire a nuove possibilità riguardo la scelta dell'erede, per il bene della famiglia. Per Silva era importante chiarire come avrebbe voluto allenare e crescere i propri figli affinché il tenore della famiglia non svanisse, si sentì quasi in dovere di dover sottolineare la propria posizione di futuro capo famiglia affinché Kikyo non facesse nulla di troppo avventato. I loro sguardi si sostenevano a vicenda, e Silva apprese quanto lei si sentisse rimproverata, senza provare rimorso.  
L'entusiasmo di lei divenne di colpo assertività, non era più una donna libera ma una Zoldyck. Non era più la ragazza venuta dal continente e Silva alluse più di una volta di sentirsi sovrastato dalle idee - a suo dire assurde - per le quali Kikyo voleva insegnare alle sue figlie le _vie del Vuoto_ , come fu insegnato a lei. Figlie, una parola che raramente veniva inclusa nel discorso.  
Le mani di Kikyo la tradirono mostrando un accenno di nervosismo, ma concedersi di inveire era un azzardo che Silva si sarebbe aspettato data la natura irrequieta che Kikyo dimostrò più di un'occasione. Senza farlo notare, posò la mano sul suo braccio come a fermare il tremore. Le unghie affondarono nella carne quasi a ferirla. Mai si era sentita così disprezzata, ma capì che non era altro che un elemento passivo.

Le donne della sua famiglia erano educate nelle arti oscure, considerate parti integranti dell'assassinio alternativo. Una figlia del vuoto era capace di uccidere qualcuno a distanza di regioni semplicemente usufruendo di rituali pericolosi anche per le praticanti stesse, motivo ulteriore per cui il loro impegno era sempre stato rispettato. Nel nuovo continente dove Kikyo si trovava, la maggior parte delle persone aveva un'altra idea su come usare il Nen e molti culti a lei prima conosciuti, spesso molto cruenti, raramente avevano spazio in questa società se non addirittura proibiti da alcune associazioni come quella degli Hunter.  
Kikyo era posata, educata e di ottima famiglia, seppur di mentalità tradizionale però non accettava di non poter essere impassibile riguardo all'educazione che avrebbero ricevuto i suoi figli né riguardo la sua persona.  
I servitori assisterono in silenzio a tale conversazione, giudicanti ma non sorpresi dalla natura di alcune affermazioni. Se i cuori dei presenti avessero smesso di battere, i loro corpi sarebbero rimasti freddi quanto come quando erano ancora vivi.

A ore adeguate, i due sposi vennero accompagnati nella nuova camera matrimoniale, nell'area Ovest della dimora. Il rosso era dominante come, la stanza scarlatta fece sentire Kikyo in sintonia con le vibrazioni di tale colore come nell'intimità del suo ventre. Due statue dragone di giada presenziavano all'ingresso, simbolo della famiglia. Il drago è un elemento assai presente in ogni stanza così come nelle decorazioni, come un talismano. Avevano un bagno privato.

Kikyo si sedette sul letto, lo sguardo era perso sul soffitto, percorreva la trama della carta da parati minuziosamente decorata e di ricca provenienza come a perdersi senza pensieri.

Nel cuore della notte, Silva aggrottò la fronte mentre si stava svegliando lentamente. Aveva la sensazione di avere un incubo, come nelle rappresentazione di Füssli, il quale gli premeva sul petto. Provò a muoversi nella sonnolenza ma accorgendosi di essere impossibilitato in un movimento così facile, aprì gli occhi non aspettandosi all'improvviso la sagoma di Kikyo, nuda su di lui. I suoi lunghi capelli neri incorniciavano i seni minuti, i capezzoli turgidi scorgevano come perle ancora protette dalla conchiglia. Silva mosse la mano verso i fianchi di lei, non chiese cosa stesse facendo. Con il tocco delle dita si soffermò lentamente su grosse cicatrici che Kikyo aveva sui fianchi e sulla schiena, come a toccare delle venature in rilievo sul marmo. Kikyo appoggiò i seni sul petto di Silva, muovendo delicatamente i fianchi, egli poté sentire i suoi umori. Strofinò la vulva sui genitali di Silva il quale iniziò ad avere un'erezione. In quel momento Silva aggrappò delicatamente le cosce di Kikyo.

> \- "Fermati..."

Voleva fermarsi? Era innervosito che Kikyo lo avesse svegliato, ma non era disprezzante della presenza sensuale di sua moglie. La prima notte di nozze, per antonomasia, dovrebbe concludersi con il sesso. Le parole di suo padre risuonarono nella mente come un fantasma dal passato.

Kikyo sembrava intraprendente, e così seguì gli istinti. Entrambe le mani aggrapparono i fianchi di lei, con una leggera spinta la invitò a distendersi sul letto. Silva gli si mise sopra, accarezzandole i seni. Entrambi non erano vergini, ma nessuno dei due lo ammise, nè lo dissero esplicitamente, ma entrambi lo davano per scontato l'uno dell'altro per via del loro stile di vita estremamente limitativo. Nessuno dei due però avevano mai avuto una relazione. 

Potevano guardarsi a vicenda solo perché la luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra. Silva si abbassò i pantaloni, si masturbò lentamente per stimolare l'erezione, nel mentre il pene strofinava sulla vulva bagnata e lentamente dilatata dalle sue dita. Suoni dolci e languidi uscivano dalle sue labbra, invitando la penetrazione frenetica e vogliosa. Mosse il bacino, avvolse una gamba dietro la schiena di Silva, che penetrò lentamente. Mentre spingeva gradualmente più velocemente e più intensamente, Kikyo si strofinava il clitoride e il suo corpo fremeva di piacere. Allargava le gambe come la cagna di cui Baudelaire citava nella poesia _Une Charogne_ , i cui fluidi scivolavano dalla carne, putridi. Ma di piacere per Kikyo, che si lasciava penetrare. Silva era silenzioso, tratteneva i gemiti, all'improvviso Kikyo affondò le unghie sulla schiena di Silva che sussultò silenziosamente per la sorpresa. Invitò la mano di Silva a premere delicatamente ai lati della gola, come a volersi sentire posseduta durante l'atto sessuale, e possedere la carne di suo marito. Lo incitava bisbigliando ad andare più veloce, la mano libera si fece strada sulle cosce dove discretamente cercò di ferirsi spontaneamente con un graffio profondo, come lei sapeva ferirsi abilmente, sufficiente per qualche goccia di sangue sulle coperte. Sarebbe stato lo stereotipo di prova per difendere l'integrità di se stessa, non sapendo fin dove il sessismo di suo marito potesse spingersi. 

Ma entrambi stavano mentendo e il sesso fu intenso per entrambi, non sembrava la prima esperienza per nessuno dei due. I loro corpi eccitati non potevano mentire come le parole.

Il fluido tiepido e il pene pulsante ingombrarono la vagina, strinse i muscoli pelvici d'insito ancora eccitata. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche secondo, stanchi. Silva si girò di lato in procinto di addormentarsi, freddamente. Per Kikyo era l'occasione giusta, seppur in una situazione normale sarebbe stata infastidita dal post-coito in cui lei era ancora eccitata.

Kikyo raggiunse il bagno il prima possibile. Una volta dentro, tirò fuori dal mobiletto una boccetta che aveva precedentemente nascosto. Si accucciò e penetrò nella vagina per tirare fuori lo sperma ancora tiepido, e metterne il più possibile nel contenitore di vetro e onice. Nel mentre, recitò sussurrando per tre volte un breve mantra.

Le possibilità che lei sarebbe rimasta incinta dopo quella notte erano basse, poiché non era nel periodo fertile. Anche se fosse stato in seguito quel coito, aveva in mente un piano preciso.


End file.
